


give it a try

by grumblebee_dani



Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Porn with Feelings, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Paisley is lonely, but doesn't expect that to change. It's not like people are lining up to get with a 28 year old stripper with a 12 year old kid.But then she meets Clint, and he's lonely too. It's not like people are lining up to get with a washed up superhero with 20 bucks to his name.He and Paisley are a match made in old apartment buildings, but first they have to agree to give this romance thing a try.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798279
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we stan Matt Fraction's interpretation of Clint and rebuke the MCU's.

There was smoke coming out of a window on the fourth floor of an apartment building, and Clint wasn't just going to stand there. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he climbed up the fire escape like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. And in that moment, there wasn't. He tended to get tunnel vision when there was someone in need. 

Right as he was about to knock on the window, it was thrown open. Surprised and knocked off balance, he stumbled back and almost fell off the fire escape.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you?"

A young woman with faded pink hair leaned out of the window with his wrist in a tight grip to keep him from falling. She was very pretty, but that didn't occur to him until later. 

"Uhh...I'm Clint." He waved awkwardly with his free hand. "I saw the smoke."

It was hardly an explanation and they both knew it. The woman looked down at where they were still attached and pulled away with a slight blush. 

"Paisley. And it's fine, I just can't cook to save my life."

She was obviously tense, but he had never been great with people, and he kept blundering through the conversation with an internal grimace.

"You need any help with...all that?"

She sighed and stepped back to let him in through the window. "I mean you climbed all the way up here..."

The smoke alarm blared as he ducked in and assessed the situation. The smoke was coming from the oven, which was open to reveal what might have once been a lasagna. There was a young girl covering her ears in the doorway to another room. Paisley was dragging a chair over to stand on so she could shut off the alarm. Clint decided to grab some oven mitts from the counter and remove the charred dish and dump it in the sink. By the time the shrill beeping had stopped, most of the smoke had gone out the window. 

"Thanks, Clint."

"No problemo."

The girl, who looked to be nearing her teen years, flopped onto the sofa and pulled out a phone. "Where do you wanna order from?"

Paisley scrubbed a hand over her face and sighed. "You pick, kiddo." Then she turned back to him. "You can stay for actual food if you want. She's probably gonna ask for Chinese."

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't wanna intrude..."

She waved her hand to stop him before he could say anything else. "Nah it's fine. Not everybody is willing to climb up this high just to help a stranger. Consider it a reward."

Knowing he couldn't really fight back, Clint shrugged and sat down on the chair Paisley had taken from the kitchen table to fix the smoke alarm. She sat next to the girl.

"Clint, this is my daughter, Wren."

Wren waved and went back to her phone. 

Pizza arrived, they ate and watched tv, and then he was standing in the doorway feeling like a weirdo for wanting to stay.

"I'll see you around then?"

"Sure Clint, see ya."

It was a few weeks later when they did meet again, and the circumstances were less than favorable. He was following up on a lead for a shooting he and Kate had been looking into and ended up at a nearby nightclub. He was starting to tire of hearing the same story repeated by every staff member he talked to when a flash of pink caught his eye. Excusing himself, he went after the dancer coming out of the back room and saw that it was exactly who he thought it was. 

"Hey Paisley! I didn't know you worked here."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey Clint, I didn't know you came to places like this."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Just to get some information on a shooting near here, that's all."

She seemed to brighten up a bit at that. "That's..." She blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, it's just nice to hear that not every guy I meet isn't a possible client. Makes things weird sometimes."

"Yeah, I'd imagine."

"So are you undercover or something?"

He glanced down at his clothes, remembering that he was in jeans and a t-shirt. "Uh...I'm not with the police or anything. Just doing some digging of my own." 

Paisley nodded and gave him a small smile. "Even better. Never got along well with cops."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he just shrugged. "How long have you uh...been in the business?" Oh god, that was awful. Couldn't he ever shut up?

Luckily, she laughed. "Since I was about 18. Wouldn't have chosen this at all if I had better options. Teenage motherhood isn't really a good look to most employers, unfortunately."

Thinking back, he realized that Wren looked more like her little sister than her daughter. 

"Well maybe I can help with that."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh I've heard that one before. If you think you can lure me in with job offers-"

"No, no! No luring! I know some people who might have some positions open that I can talk to." He laughed nervously, hoping she didn't really think he would string her along.

Paisley shifted her weight from towering heel to heel. "Well...I'd appreciate that, Clint." She gave him another smile that seemed much more genuine. "Y'know a lot of the girls here are happy to be dancers, and I know how fun it can be, but it's just never really been what I wanted."

She held her arms close to her body and stared at the bar behind them as she talked. He wondered if she had ever told someone that.

"Hey, I'm gonna help you out, okay? I'll even be your friend if you want."

No one could resist his puppy eyes, and Paisley was no exception. "Alright, alright!" She laughed and stuck out her hand. "Friends."

Clint grabbed it and gave a firm shake. "Friends."

No sooner had they made their deal than one of the managers was calling him over to talk.

"Bye Paisley. Take care."

"You too."

If he had looked back like he wanted to so desperately, he would have seen the fond look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark's voice crackled through the landline. "Why are you so worried about this chick? I know plenty of strippers that would throw a drink in your face for trying to quote-unquote _save_ them."

Clint sighed and twisted the phone cord around his wrist. "Yeah, but she told me she wants something more. I wouldn't be asking you about this otherwise. Now do you have a job for her or not?"

"Easy there, tiger. Give me a second here to look into it."

There was a pause where he was on hold while Tony was probably asking Pepper about it instead of looking for himself. Clint spent the time imagining Paisley's smile.

"Alrighty, looks like we got a secretary position open from six to noon five days a week. Sound good?"

He felt a smile of his own spread across his face. "I'll have to ask her, but I'm gonna be the optimist and say she'll probably take it."

"Good on ya. And Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please just ask this woman out? I can't stand you when you're pining."

Grumbling about how he didn't pine, he hung up the phone and took Lucky out for a walk to get his head on straight before he attempted to talk to Paisley.

Nerves rattling, he played with Lucky's ear while he sat on the sofa with his phone in his hand. "Okay, it's just Paisley. Just...the person you can't get out of your head for five minutes!"

He sighed and dialed the number she had given him before he left her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wren, is your mom there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

There was just a second to take a deep breath before the phone was handed over.

"Hey Clint, good to hear from you."

He swallowed his nervous laughter and cleared his throat. "Hey Paisley, what do you think about a secretary job? I've got one for you at Stark Industries if you want it."

It was at least 30 seconds until she responded. "Uh...Stark? As in the billionaire Tony Stark? Iron Man Tony Stark?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Um, thank you so much! That's...that's incredible, Clint! Thank you!"

He laughed in relief. "You don't need to thank me."

"What are you talking about?! I tell you I don't like my job and you call me with a new one the next day? That's pretty fuckin' cool!"

"Well, why don't we get dinner or something tomorrow to celebrate? You and me, Wren too if she wants to come. We'll go somewhere nice."

"Oh wow, yeah, okay. Wait...are you asking me on a date?"

If Kate could see him she'd be teasing him for sure. His face mist have been red as a tomato. "Uh, if you want. I um...I wouldn't say no to going out with you, but it wasn't what I was thinking of when I asked." 

Paisley's smile bled into her voice. "It's a date then. Looks like Wren is gonna have to find a friend to stay the night with."

The call ended, but his face was still red. He was going on a date. With Paisley. 

And just his luck, the door to his apartment swung open to let Kate herself see him all flustered.

"Whoa, what's going on with you?"

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. "You remember the woman I told you about?"

"Paisley, yeah. You get a weird look on your face every time you talk about her."

Ignoring that. "I'm going out with her tomorrow."

"What?!" Kate bounced up and down, making Lucky bark and jump up on her. "Tell me everything!"

He relayed the call as well as he could remember it and her expression got more and more excited with every word.

"Oh my god, she totally wants to sleep with you! You better go to her place because I'm not leaving this couch until the weekend is over." 

"What?" He had been so elated by the prospect of going out with Paisley at all that he hadn't even considered what might happen after.

"Y'know, when she said Wren was going to have to spend the night somewhere else."

"Oh!" He suddenly felt very stupid. Even more so than usual.

"You dummy."

Clint picked up Paisley from her apartment right on time, and feeling her arm entwine with his made his knees go weak. 

"You look beautiful. Your dress makes your eyes more blue."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and squeezed his arm. "Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself."

The restaurant wasn't all that flashy, but the food was good enough to make Clint close his menu before he could stare at the prices for too long.

"Have you been here before?"

Paisley shook her head. "I'm more used to places like Taco Bell, not...this." She gestured to the well dressed patrons around them.

"Yeah, this is my first time here too. A friend recommended it to me. Said it was fancy, but not so fancy that I would get confused by all the forks."

She laughed and took his hand, making him turn a noise of surprise into a cough. "Would this friend happen to be my new employer?"

"Nope. It was Kate, the other Hawkeye. She knows a lot more about this city than I do."

"Hm, I thought you seemed kinda familiar when we first met, but I didn't realize you were with the Avengers until just now." She rolled her eyes and flashed a goofy smile. "Just shows how smart I am, I guess. You climb up my balcony like an acrobat, you're friends with Tony Stark, obviously you're not just some guy off the street."

Clint laughed and raised their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. "I think we gotta agree to disagree on that one. You're plenty smart, it's just not all that often you run into a weirdo with a bow and arrows that's been turned into some kinda celebrity."

"Do you mind it? The celebrity part, I mean."

He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Uh, it doesn't come up too much thankfully, but it's not so bad when it does. I couldn't be Tony, though, that's for sure."

Her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. "Getting mobbed by paparazzi every time you go out? Yeah, I'd say no to that too."

Their food arrived and we'll exceeded expectations, but Clint couldn't think of anything but his date.

"You're beautiful." He hadn't meant to say it out loud and scrambled to correct himself. "Uh, I mean, I know I said it already, but you really are gorgeous."

Meanwhile, Paisley enjoyed watching him flounder. Leaning in close, she took his chin in her hand and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Shh. Eat your food, baby."

There was a pause where he short-circuited and had to bring himself back to reality. She just smiled and kept eating. "Thank you, Clint."

Even as they left the restaurant, he felt like mush inside a man's body. Luckily, she led the way back to his car.

"You remember how to get to my place?"

"Um, yeah."

The apartment was just how he remembered it. Lived-in, but not messy. Homey, but not decorated like a Target ad. Paisley didn't let him linger in the main room long before she was pulling him into her bedroom.

Beginning to undo her dress, she smirked at him. "Mind helping me with this?"

He nodded, letting instinct take over instead of anxiety. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, kissing her temple before leading the zipper down to the small of her back. It fell and pooled around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

She turned and gave him a real kiss; one that left him breathless in seconds as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Doing his best to match her intensity, he kept her gripped tight around her waist until she broke away for air.

"Good boy." 

Uh oh. He might have liked that a little too much. His half-hard cock hurried to stand at attention, and Paisley could feel it pressing against her stomach as he held her. Letting go, he stepped back in embarrassment.

"Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed his wrists and pulled him toward the bed. "We were just starting to have fun."

Falling onto the blankets, he couldn't keep the breathless smile from his face. "What do you need?"

Her eyes widened for just a second before she leaned her forehead against his. "Take your clothes off."

He obeyed immediately, earning a smile. She pushed his naked body so he was laying on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Normally, I would work up to this, but there's something about you Clint....I just can't wait."

Her voice was sultry and sweet like honey, and he could practically taste it in her kiss. She tugged his lip in between her teeth as she pulled away, leaving him with a small bruise that he was sure to marvel at the next day.

She took her time removing the last of her clothes; her movements fluid and slow just to tease him as much as possible. When she finally took his cock in her hand, he was somehow even more erect.

"Paisley," He panted, "please!"

She took her hand away and he shivered at the loss of contact. "You've been such a good boy for me...you're not gonna rush me now, are you?"

He shook his head and bit his tongue to stop from whining.

"Good." 

She teased herself with the tips of her fingers, coating them in wetness with a moan. 

"Do you want me to touch you, baby?"

He nodded.

"You have to use your words, Clint."

"Yes, please, touch me!"

Giving him a devilish smile, she stroked his cock with her slick fingers.

"Now what should I do with this?" She knew exactly what he wanted, but was having too much fun toying with him to just give in.

"I wanna be inside you, Paisley, please!"

"Alright."

She sat forward on his hips and rubbed his cock against her dripping cunt with slowly increasing vigor. Light touches became heated as she sat up with her knees on either side of him and alternated rubbing his shaft against her folds and pressing just the tip inside.

"Oh baby!" She was breathing just as heavily as him, locking her eyes with his. "Ohh...it's so good. You're so good!"

He couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure when she finally pushed him all the way inside.

"Oh fuck, Paisley, you're so tight!"

"Yeah, well..." She pushed him further and moaned. "It'd be a little easier if I hadn't rushed things."

Taking him all the way in, she began to move. "Is that good, baby? You like what I'm giving you?"

There were no words left for Clint to say; all he could manage were moans and gasps. He was beginning to tremble, pleasure mounting higher and higher as she squeezed around him. She could tell he was close. 

"I don't mind if you cum first. Go on."

At her command, his cock twitched and released inside of her. His cum filled her up and leaked out around where their bodies joined, and she wiped some onto her finger. She lapped it up and wiped up a bit more to let him taste.

"You taste so good, baby. You think I'll taste better?"

Finding the perfect angle, she lifted herself up so that only the tip was still inside, then let her body drop back down with a wet smack. Hitting that spot deep in her core with so much force made her eyes roll back as she trembled on top of him. Seeing her this way, Clint grabbed her hips and bucked into her from underneath. Regaining her senses, she leaned in for a kiss and kept their lips locked as she came with his cock still buried in her dripping cunt.

As promised, she let both of them have a taste before rolling off of him. Then she whispered, "Good boy. Now it's your turn on top."

Legs shaking, he let her position him where she wanted, with him on his knees facing her while her back was against the headboard. She lifted a leg over his shoulder, and he kissed it, doing the same on the other when it came up on the other side of his head.

"You don't have to be gentle, baby. Just move."

He wasn't sure he had any control over that either way. His movements were slightly erratic from ecstasy and fatigue, but he pounded into her just like she wanted. She cooed her praise, but he could hardly hear. All of his senses had blurred into a wave of pleasure that swept over him with every thrust.

Unable to control himself, he came without instruction. Paisley sighed and lowered her legs to his chest to gently push him away.

"I didn't say you could cum."

Clint didn't like the look in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

She slid down onto the pillows and put her legs back on his shoulders so that her cunt was directly in front of his face instead of his hips.

"You were being so good...but you didn't wait, so now you're going to make me cum twice without getting yourself off." Straining a little to reach, she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a ring that she slipped onto the base of his cock. 

There was no arguing with her, and he knew it. He shifted a little to get comfortable and leaned in between her thighs. He was greeted with her warmth before anything else, though her taste followed soon after. He licked in and around her folds to clean up any mess and then pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go. She gasped and squeezed her thighs around his head, letting go only when he came up for air. He went back in at her clit; sucking and licking while Paisley cried out below him. He went back and forth between the two most sensitive areas and his cock throbbed harder and harder with every lap of his tongue. Her release was tangy in his mouth, and he swallowed it, nuzzled into her cunt, then lowered her back onto the bed.

Seeing her undone by his tongue was almost as euphoric as having the cock ring taken off. As soon as the pressure was taken away, he glanced at her for approval and spilled onto her thighs and stomach at the slightest nod. 

She chuckled and reached out to guide him into a kiss. "Mmm...that was amazing."

Exhausted, he just kissed her again and stayed out of her arms just long enough to grab a towel from the bathroom and wipe her off. Then he snuggled up with his head on her chest and was out like a light. Paisley kissed the top of his head and clicked off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, Clint."


End file.
